El maestro y la aprendiz
by EriksennLolita
Summary: Hermione y Sirius. One-Shot. El sería su maestro, y ella su aprendiz.


**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí les dejo una extraña idea que tuve hace tiempo…**

 **Lo he modificado, esto le escribí hace ya sus buenos cinco años… ¡Vaya! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!**

 **Si siguen por aquí amantes de las parejas extrañísimas… ¡Heme aquí! Un Sirius/Hermione.**

 **¡Comenten! Me harían muy feliz**

 **Comienza desde el punto de vista de Hermione y cambia el narrador luego.**

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**_

 **El maestro, y la aprendiz…**

¡JA! Quién lo diría, yo, la más correcta, la más educada, enamorada, pero no de Ron o Harry como todos piensan, me eh enamorado de un perro, solo que él es mayor, y que no puedo tener nada con él, sí, me eh enamorado de Sirius Black…¡Que ingenua!, pero bueno, en el corazón no hay vuelta atrás, el me ve como una hija, pero bueno, es imposible resistirse, su cabello negro azulado, esos ojos grises, con un pizca de travesura, y su sonrisa burlona.

Por otro lado, ¡Podría ser mi padre!, pero al diablo… LO AMO…¡Y ahora!… ¿Qué mierda hago?.

Sonrió, recuerdo que de niña siempre quise un perro, y después un novio, y ahora tenía enfrente mío alguien que era ambos, casualidades de la vida…

Hoy iré a la mansión Black, y el estará allí…

Ok, ya estoy aquí, y por suerte, me he resistido a lanzarme a sus labios, pero no aseguro nada…

Mierda… Se me acerca, me sonríe, está muy cerca de mí… ¡Por dios!, sus labios son tan… Deseables..¿¡Deseables!? ¡Rayos Hermione!, ya te inventas palabras… Pero está tan cerca…Estamos a centímetros, siento sus labios sobre los míos…Por dios…Esta es la parte en la que despierto…

…

…

¡Por dios, no es un sueño, y Sirius Black me está besando!

(Cambia a narrador)

Se separan, se miran a los ojos, ambos tienen ganas de seguir, pero no, no pueden, ella tiene 17 y el 37. Veinte años… Es demasiado, pero…Como negarle al corazón algo posible…

El, la toma de la mano, y salen corriendo hacia un habitación vacía…

Una vez allí el, la comienza a besar, se besan con pasión desenfrenada, el un experto, ella una principiante, **el un maestro y ella la aprendiz.**

El baja rápidamente sus labios hacia su cuello, se entretiene con él, mientras Hermione se desase de su camisa en un abrir y mirar de ojos, el, se desase de su ya incomoda camisa, dejando ver el cuerpo de la chica, el rápidamente desabrocha el sujetador de la muchacha, y sus pantalones ya comenzaban a estorbar, pero de eso se encargó Hermione.

Ambos ya estaban desnudos, acariciándose, se recuestan en la cama…

-Sirius.—Dijo la castaña entre jadeos.—Sirius ten cuidado…-

El, la mira, como buscando una explicación.

-Es..que… yo..Emm..Soy..Virgen… Sirius…-Dijo con sus mejillas encendidas.

Él le sonríe, y la besa, y ambos vuelven a su trabajo, el a jugar con sus senos, y ella a gemir…

Está a punto de pasar, pero él se detiene, la mira a los ojos y la pregunta:

-¿Estás segura?.—

Ella asiente con seguridad, él toma su miembro, y la penetra suavemente, primero dolor, luego placer…En una noche donde solo se disfruta lo prohibido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se despierta, está en la mansión Black, en su habitación, vestida y sin un hombre a su lado.

Solo fue un sueño Piensa.

Se baña, y baja a desayunar, ya están todos allí, EL está allí, se sienta, al hacerlo se siente incómoda. Enfrente está él, y comienza a desayunar, evitando su mirada; Ya no lo soporta más, levanta su mirada, y mira fijamente sus ojos…

Entonces…NO FUE UN SUEÑO.

-Hermione…-La llama.—Necesito ayuda para unas cosas. ¿Me ayudarías?.—

Ella asiente.

Caminan hacia arriba, entran a la biblioteca de la casa.

Se miran, saben que su amor no está bien…

-¿Qué haremos? .—Preguntó la castaña.

\- No sé…-Dice mirando el piso, pero una sonrisa emerge en sus labios y le pregunta:

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.—

Ella lo mira sonriendo, _Como puede ser tan payaso.._ Se dice.

-Si.—

Él sonríe más, pero allí ella deja de sonreír, entonces…¡No era broma!. Pero. Lo amaba… Si, diría que sí, aunque solo un hace un día hubieran aceptado sus sentimientos, eso era patético.

El, la besa, y ella le corresponde…

_.-*¨*-._.-*¨*-. _.-*¨*-._.-*¨*-._.-*¨*-._.-*¨*-._.-*¨*-._.-*¨*-._

Hermione Abre sus ojos, ya han pasado 10 años de aquello, y aun siente como si fuera ayer, lentamente se gira en su cama, y ve al hombre de su vida…Sirius Black.

De repente una nauseas se apoderan de ella, y sale disparada hacia el baño, lo hace con tan poca delicadez que hace que su marido se despierte rápidamente.

Entra al baño, y ve a su esposa pálida y levantándose del suelo.

Él la ayuda a levantarse, y ella se sienta sobre el retrete, le pide a su marido que salga, mientras recupera el color.

El, obediente, sale y espera en la habitación, en un momento, su esposa sale del baño, pálida.

Se dirige con una sonrisa a el, y le pregunta:

-¿Qué me dirías, si te digo que nos espera una camada de cachorros?.—Dijo Sonriendo.

Así es… Estaba embarazada, para luego enterarme de que eran gemelos… James y Remus, así les pusieron. Eran felices, y así siguieron, Voldemort murió, y el amor creció en sus corazones.

 **-Ahora yo seré la maestra y tú el aprendiz.—** Dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre de 9 meses.

Ojala les guste

Comenten, son gratis y me hacen feliz

Hera Swallow


End file.
